Going Home
by OEforever64
Summary: Liv's coming home after being undercover with the feds. An OE tale


"Come on Dana, lets get something to eat before we head to the hotel." Olivia said to FBI agent Dana Lewis. "How do I keep letting you talk me into these undercover ops?"

"You just can't resist my charm Benson." Dana teased as they were lead to a table. "Our flight back to New York isn't till noon tomorrow so we'll be able to sleep in."

As the two women sat eating their dinner something over Dana's shoulder kept catching Liv's eye.

"Am I boring you Benson?" Dana asked looking around.

"No it's nothing like that. I just keep thinking I see someone I know over there." Liv said sort of in a daze as she continued to look passed Dana. "But it's not possible. Right?

* * *

Emily Douglas was sitting having dinner with a few of her girlfriends from work when Sara spoke up. "Wow would you look at that brunette over there? I'm not gay but she just may be able to make me change my mind."

Everyone laughed and Emily looked over where Sara pointed and almost choked on her margarita. The brunette that all of her friends were checking out was none other then the love of her life. She didn't know how it was possible but Olivia Benson was sitting across the room having dinner with another woman.

"Em what about you?" her friends asked. "Would she be able to turn you?"

Shaking her head Emily brought herself out of her shock. "She's gorgeous but I'm not sure. Maybe if she hair was shorter."

The conversation picked up again but Emily turned to look again and her blue eyes locked with the brown looking back at her. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized that it really was Olivia sitting over there. Nodding toward the restroom, Emily excused herself from the table.

* * *

Olivia and Dana are talking about the case they had just wrapped up and how they couldn't believe how long it took to catch the guys. "You know Liv I wouldn't have been able to wrap this case with out you."

"Oh don't you worry, I'm keeping track." Liv teased pointing her fork at Dana. "I'm not sure what yet but you're going to owe me something pretty amazing by the time we're done."

"Just as long as that cranky partner of yours stays away." Dana teased as she took a bite. "For some reason he thinks I'm bad luck."

They both started laughing and when Liv looked up her eyes looked with a familiar pair of blue eyes. She never thought she'd see them again. The blonde slowly nodded her head towards the restroom and walked away from her table.

"Excuse me for a minute, I'm going to run to the restroom." Liv wiped her mouth and stood up. "I'll be right back."

Dana just smiled and kept eating.

* * *

Liv walked into that restroom and looked around, only one stall had someone in it and she knocked on the door. The door swung opened and the blonde launched herself into Liv's arms.

"It's really you." She cried holding on tight and breathing in the scent of the woman in her arms. "I couldn't believe it when I saw you. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me again. You have no idea how many times I've thought I've seen you walking down the street."

Liv wiped at the tears rolling down her cheeks and kissed away one of the tears. "I thought I saw you but didn't think it was possible. I've missed you so much Lexie."

The two held on tight to each other afraid to let go. "What are you doing here in Wisconsin?"

"I was working undercover with the feds." Liv said as she finally leaned down to claim Alex' mouth. I've had dreams about this moment, about the time I'd finally get to hold you in my arms again."

Alex kissed her back and kept her hand on Liv's cheek. "I don't want to let you go but we can't do this here. How long are you in town for?"

"Our flight leaves tomorrow at noon.?" Liv turned and kissed that palm of Alex' hand. Then reached in her pocket and pulled out the key card to her hotel room. "Come to my room tonight. Please?"

Alex took the card and stuck it in her pocket. "Meet you there in an hour and a half? I'd say lets leave now but I'm with people from work and it wouldn't look right."

Liv gave her one last soul melting kiss and told her where she was staying before blowing her a kiss and disappearing out the door.

Alex fixed her make up and couldn't help the smile that was stuck on her face. Once finally glance and she headed back to join her friends.

* * *

After dinner Liv and Dana took a cab back to their hotel. Walking into the lobby Liv made a show of looking for her key. "Dana do you have my room key?"

"Nope, lucky I remembered to grab my own. Bet you left it on the nightstand." Dana said as they walked towards the desk. "They'll just give you a new one."

"Good call. I'm so tired its not even funny." Liv said before asking for a new key. "We did do a hell of a job though didn't we?"

Dana agreed and they headed for the elevator. "Wonder how we ended up on different ends of the floor?" Dana asked just making small talk.

"Guess we should just be lucky they kept us on the same floor." Liv replied, never happier that the chances of Dana seeing Alex come to her room.

* * *

Liv was pacing around when there was a knock at her door. Looking in the mirror real quick she all but ran to the door and opened it. Standing there was the woman she had been waiting for. Reaching out and taking her hand she pulled her into the room. "Quick get in here."

As soon as the door was shut Alex fell into Liv's arms and held on tight as she finally let the tears she had fought back at the restaurant go. "I can't believe you're really here Liv. I never thought I was going to see you again."

"I know baby, I thought I was dreaming when I saw you earlier tonight." Liv said kissing away the tears from Alex' cheek. "Come, lets sit down."

Alex let Liv lead her over to the bed and they sat down and talked about the last couple of years and how things have been. When they finally looked at the clock they saw that three hours had gone by.

"I should be going, it's getting late." Alex said moving to stand but Liv held onto her wrist.

Liv looked up into Alex' eyes. "Stay with me tonight. Please Lexie I can't stand for you to go, I just found you again."

Cupping Liv's cheek, Alex leaned in for a kiss. "I was hoping you would say that. It may only be one night but this is what's going to keep me going."

Smiling Liv pulled Alex down onto the bed with her and sealed their lips together. "I've missed you so much baby. I've dreamed of holding you in my arms again like this."

Alex pulled Liv down on top of her. "Love me baby. Give me this night where I can be Alex Cabot again instead of Emily Douglas."

Their clothes quickly found their way to the floor. When their bodies touched for the first time in ages neither could hold back their moans. Mouths hungrily attacking each other. Tongues searching. Liv's hands sliding down Alex' hips taking in as much of her lover as she could.

"I need to feel you inside of me baby." Alex cried out as they finally broke their kiss. "Please. I need you so much."

"Anything for you sweetheart." Liv said kissing her way down Alex' neck as she moved to half lay next to her.

Light kisses were followed but gentle bites and soothing laps of her tongue as a skilled hand slipped down Alex' body to the small patch of blonde curls between her legs. Alex' legs fell open to give the questing fingers more room and her hips jerk up towards their touch. The fingers continued to tease and slide up and down the the swollen lips, every so often rubbing over her engorged clit.

Alex dug her nails into Liv's back as her mouth claimed her nipple. "Yes, Baby please stop teasing me and fuck me."

Liv looked up and locked eyes with Alex. "As you wish my love." with that she bit down on the pebbled nipple at the same time two fingers sunk deep inside.

"Fuck yes." Alex cried as she held Liv's head closer to her breasts and rocked her hips into the plunging fingers trying to get them deeper.

Liv smiled against the nipple in her mouth before releasing it and claiming it's twin. Shifting onto her knees so she could give Alex the deeper contact she was begging for. The feel of Alex' nails digging into her back had Liv ready to come but she wanted Alex to go over the edge with her. She double her thrusts and moved her thumb to tease Alex' clit.

When Alex' body started to show signs of her coming Liv looked up into her eyes again. "Alex look at me baby." when their eyes met she continued. "I love you Alex and I always will. Cum for baby."

Alex nodded her head as her mouth fell open, her entire body shaking and with a final flick of Liv's thumb she cried out. "OLIVIA!"

* * *

The girls were laying in bed cuddled together when Alex ran her fingers through Liv's hair. "When did you let it grow out?"

"After you were gone I couldn't stand for it to be short. I would think of times like these where you would play with my hair and it just made me miss you that much more." Liv said leaning into the touch. "Nothing is the same without you."

"I miss you too sweetheart. Going to sleep and waking up without you is pure hell." Alex stole a kiss. "I can't wait for this to be over. As soon as this is over I'm coming home to you."

"I'll be waiting with open arms baby. When you come back we're not hiding any more either. Everyone will know that its you that I love." Liv said pulling her closer. "Now sleep love."

* * *

The next morning when Liv woke up she was alone but there was an envelope laying on the bed next to her with with a red rose. Sitting up she opened the letter and read it while bringing the rose up to her nose. She couldn't help but cry and smile at the same time. Alex had left a phone number that Olivia could text.

Clearing her head Olivia got ready for her day and ran out to do a few things before she and Dana had to goto the airport.

* * *

Elliot stood at the baggage claim waiting for Olivia's flight to come in. "Alright Kathy, after I drop Liv off I'll be home. Love you too." as he hung up the phone and turned around he almost had to do a double take. Olivia was walking towards him with a bounce in her step and a smile that he hadn't seen in years.

"Wow, look how happy you are to see me." Elliot teased as he gave Liv a hug. "What happened to your hair?"

Liv ran her fingers through her short hair and couldn't help but smile. "Something amazing happened last night but I can't tell you what."

"Oh my god please don't tell me you hooked up with Dana." Elliot begged as they grabbed Liv's bag and walked out towards the car. "I swear if that woman is around I'm going to die young."

"Let's just say I have more hope for the future El." Liv said with a wink as the got in the car.

"That's all you're gonna give me?" Elliot pouted as they pulled into traffic.

Liv looked out the window and smiled at the sight of her home city. "I ran into an old friend of ours El."

Something in the sound of her voice caught Elliot's attention. "You mean...?"

"Yup." Liv answered and leaned back. "Now take me home, I've got some cleaning to do.

* * *

**_OE- Olivia Emily ;)_**

**_"Oh you thought this was going to be an EO story? I would never write about Olivia being with someone who's like a brother to her. Hope you enjoyed this OE story"_**


End file.
